The continued proliferation of mobile electronic devices has resulted in a push to design devices that are smaller, lighter, and more power efficient. In particular, some of the major problems facing manufacturers of mobile electronic devices are achieving an effective balance between the size, weight, battery life, recharge cycling and dependability, of the portable electronic device, as well as a rate at which the device may be recharged. For example, the tendency to connect and unconnected a mobile device from a power supply for recharge multiple times a day can often result in wear in tear and/or damage to the connection interface. Therefore, in some cases, the device manufactures have moved to wireless recharging to extend the overall life time of the mobile devices. Unfortunately, most wireless rechargeable devices utilize an inductive system, which necessitates additional hardware, such as an inductive antenna, within the mobile device increasing size and weight and precise placement of the mobile device upon the charging bed.